You Remember Me?
by NocheAmada98
Summary: "¡Aléjate!" "Nero..." "¡NO TE CONOZCO! ¿Entiendes? No me interesas tú ni tus malditos rezos, lo único que has hecho es joder todo este maldito tiempo cuando lo único que he querido es alejarme de ti!" Silencio. Ese fue el momento en que su corazón de demonio dejó de latir. "Porque algún día perdiste tu memoria, crío, y algún día yo... la recuperaré por ti". DantexNero. (DMC 4)


_**You Remember Me?**_

Bienvenidos cordialmente a mi primer fic DantexNero ^^. Al igual que muchos (?) (ja, ja, jajaja) me declaro una _desquiciada_ fanática de esta pareja, increíblemente, ha reemplazado al USUK (chu USUK, chu, chu) y ahora es mi OTP c':. Admito que el fic me quedo "algo" acaramelado, pero intenté que no quedara cursi, ojo, INTENTÉ xD. Sinceramente, espero, hacia a todos los fans del DantexNero, que disfruten esta historia.

 _ **Capítulo 1: His... Naugthy Laugther.**_

Era de mañana en un tranquilo bosque de Europa. El amarillo sol se asomaba entre las copas de los grandes árboles de metros de altura, y las hojas secas y marrones cubrían la superficie de la tierra.

Una voz burlesca hizo eco en el lugar.

\- ¡Anda Dante! ¿Ya te cansaste?

\- Yo... creo que.. algo - admitió respirando aceleradamente, mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un gran árbol - y tú, tú tan malvado y-y... ¡jodidamente cruel!

\- Vamos, ¿no querías un abrazo? - preguntó el menor jugueteando y estirando sus manos hacia él.

\- Obvio que lo quería tonto... ¡y lo quiero! Pero cuando intenté hacerlo, empezaste a correr - ladeó la cabeza desentendido.

\- Es porque tienes que atraparme primero - recordó como si se tratara de algo obvio y sin discusión. Resoplando cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño, simulando a un adulto que regaña a un hijo - Me dijiste que jugaríamos a la pinta, y a eso vine, pero apenas llegamos al corazón del bosque te acostaste y me pediste un abrazo, ¡no tiene lógica Dante!

\- ¡Nero! - hizo un berrinche molesto haciendo un puchero.

\- Ogh! - se dio la vuelta rogando a los dioses del Olimpo porque Dante no notara su sonrojo - Me gusta... cuando dices mi nombre.

\- Eh? - dijo entrecerrando un poco los ojos, el menor le había dicho... ¿algo bonito?

Nero suspiro profundamente, analizando sus opciones. Podía correr inmediatamente, en busca de tranquilizar aquel corazón que golpeaba como tambor en su pecho, o, repetirle lo dicho, tirarle una piedra y echar a correr, o, darle el abrazo que secretamente deseaba, estrangularlo con amor, y otra vez, correr.

Pero también...

\- Dije que me gusta cuando dices mi nombre, Dante - se dio la vuelta con la vista gacha, y sonrió con algo de desgano - Me encanta... solo, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, ¿vale? No estoy diciendo que me gustas ni nada por el estilo... porque no me gustas tarado... - sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, sintiendo los cálidos brazos del mayor envolviendo su cuerpo.

\- Jajaja eres un crío cabeza hueca - se burló entre risas - Tengo claro que no estás enamorado de mí, ¿no lo notaste? Tus gustos son demasiado malos para gustar de alguien tan irresistible como yo - se echó humos, humildemente, sin dejar de abrazarlo. No lo soltaría ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos, a sus ojos, el menor era un conejito escurridizo y malote que necesitaba de sus mimos.

Nero rodó los ojos, mientras se apoyaba en su pecho, contradictoriamente. No se apartaría del mayor, pues... se sentía bien. Los brazos de Dante le regalaban protección. Él lo calmaba cuando lloraba con fuertes abrazos y suaves caricias. Aquellas veces que los niños lo dejaban solo en el orfanato, esas noches que sus padres le hacían falta, cuando intentaba arrancarse su brazo, raro y feo, en vano.

Dante lo hacía sentir especial, de una forma... dulce. Pensó cerrando los ojos con una leve sonrisa, oyendo los pausados latidos del corazón.

Pero todo buen inicio tiene un final. Nero notó de repente que su cuerpo se tensaba. En ese momento lo supo, Dante tenía que irse. Nunca quiso decirle por qué hacía eso, de hecho, a pesar de todos los años que llevaban juntos, lo único que el menor consiguió saber del mayor fue el nombre. Entonces pasó lo más extraño que a sus ojos pudo pasar.

\- Dante... ¿por qué tiemblas?

Nero no pudo evitar subir la cabeza, para notar como el cabello platinado del mayor cubría los ojos tan claros como los propios.

Algo... sabía mal en todo eso.

\- Oye... ¿vas a olvidarme?

Nero frunció levemente, no le gustaba por donde iba el asunto.

\- No lo hagas - pidió rozando la mejilla del menor, más bajo la mano obligándose a ser fuerte.

\- ¿De qué...? - intento saber, pero fue callado con su dedo.

\- Te quiero mucho Nero.

\- ¿Vas a decirme de que diablos estás hablando? - preguntó agitándose, entendía, pero no quería hacerlo, maldición - ¡Di algo tarado!

\- Tengo que irme.

\- N-no... ¡no! - gritó comenzando a desesperarse, no entendía, la confusión lo mareaba.

\- Nero... yo y mi familia nos mudamos - los ojos exigiendo explicación del menor lo hicieron suspirar - yo-yo soy... agh!

La respiración de Nero se detuvo con sorpresa, el cuerpo del mayor fue fuertemente impactado contra un árbol.

\- ¡Dante! - gritó el menor corriendo hacia el mayor, el cual fue estaba varios metros atrás.

\- ¡Maldición, largo Nero! - pidió intentando levantarse - ¡Vete!

\- Muy, muy mal Dante - dijo un chico de doce años y larga capa de color celeste - ¿no nos dijeron que nuestra identidad debía mantenerse en secreto? - habló con algo de reproche en su voz - ¿Y quien es este? ... eh? Se parece a ti... - distinguió con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Pero para qué querríamos dos Dante? - inquirió ladeando una sonrisa y caminando hacia él.

\- ¡Nero corre! - gritó el menor de los hermanos asustándose.

\- Lindo brazo - se burló el mayor

\- ¡Corre!

El desesperado grito de Dante hizo que Nero reaccionara, y rápidamente se puso de pie alejándose, con miedo, con ansias. ¿Lo seguía? Se pregunto mientras corría sin descanso por la espesura del bosque, más dejo de oír sus pasos. Se detuvo al dejar de notar su presencia.

\- ¿Pe-pero qué...?

No vio como un el mayor se ponía detrás de él, colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

\- Eres raro, chico - dijo por su brazo, notando como los vellos platinados de Nero se erizaban - Podría dejarte vivo, pero... no estoy de humor hoy día ¿sabes?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su cabeza había chocado contra una superficie dura, ennegreciendo su vista por un momento. Los volvió abrir y... no entendía nada.

\- Ugh... - susurró adolorido, notando con la vista borrosa los lentos pasos que daba el sujeto hacia él.

\- Por cierto, cuando llegues al infierno, propaga mi nombre - una fría sonrisa nació en sus labios - Vergil.

\- ¡No lo toques!

Lo último que Nero escucho fue un choque de espadas, y dos gritos contenidios. Rabia, por el honor a la sangre de la familia. Preocupación, por el miedo a perder a ese alguien que quieres. Luego cayó en un estado de inconsciencia, debilitado por la pérdida de sangre.

Su última pregunta fue intento de recordar... ¿quien era ese chico con chaqueta roja?

 _Nero..._

 _Nero._

 _¡Nero!_

\- ¡Ah! - el grito escapó de sus labios mientras se levantaba de bruscamente de la cama. Trato de recobrar el aliento, y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos sudados.

\- Nero - dijo su hermana adoptiva, colocando una mano sobre su hombro - Deberíamos hablar con Credo...

\- ¡No! - gruñó apretando los dientes, pero notando que intimido a la joven suspiró - No... cuando hablo del sueño me duele la cabeza.

\- Has enfrentado pesares peores.

\- Kyrie - habló con tono serio - Tú no deberías cuidarme tanto, no soy un crío, ¿sabes?

\- Tienes razón - habló algo resignado - Si quieres algo voy a estar...

\- Kyrie...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Sus ojos rasgados se abrieron ampliamente al sentir los labios de su novio sobre su boca. Nero se volvió a acostar fingiendo molestia y sin dirigir la mirada, en la oscuridad sonrió levemente, al saber el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de su casi hermana.

\- Bu-buenas noches - dijo con la vista gacha e inclanación respetuosa, y salió de la habitación.

Suspiro. Era una silenciosa y solitaria noche en Fortuna, pensó un alma solitaria que se encontraba fueras del castillo en que vivía el joven Nero, justo frente a la ventana de su habitación.

Aquel hombre de chaqueta larga y ojos platinados.

\- Lindo, crío... - dijo fríamente y se puso de pie - Lindo...

Y el cielo nocturno creyó ver una extraña y fría lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

* * *

... Se, los chibis quedaron muy... chibis xD. La verdad amo ver a Nero tsudenre pero estoy intentado que lo sea sin volverse OOC. Y si todo fue un sueño, ¡muajaja! ¿Ahora que parte es real y cuales no lo son? Es medio obvio (?). Espero haya sido de su agrado y prometo que desde el próximo capítulo habrá mucho drama adolescente :D. Sin más, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
